Kok tiba-tiba sih!
by Wahyu Best
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke kerap kali bertengkar setiap mereka ketemu, yang memulai pertama selalu Sasuke, maksud Sasuke pada Sakura apa sih sebenarnya? /'Please deh bang, jangan baperin anak orang, dosa loh!" / Sasuke menyerigai senang/ Neji pasang muka 'ngapain aku disini' sambil pudung di pojokan.


**Disclamer @ Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **this story is belong to me.**

 **Warning: Bahasa gaul, typo, OCC, bikin mata sakit, and bisa bikin perut mual.**

 **Dldr.**

 **RnR please?**

 **Startooo!!!**

 *****

Suatu hari disiang yang panas. Terdapat dua makhluk pengejar berita yang terlihat duduk sedikit berdekatan satu sama lainnya di sekretariat Konoha news kampus. Dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu hal yang sepele. Yang satu cewek berambut kembang gula dan yang satunya cowok emo berambut ala pantat ayam. Dua insan ini terlihat gigih dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Hari ini ada rapat anggota KN yang tujuannya membahas kinerja anggota selama seminggu dan penghasilan dari website mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, dan anggota yang lainnya maupun ketua umum belum tampak batang hidungnya. Emang dasar jam karet, janjinya jam 9 sampai jam 10 tak ada satu orang pun yang datang kecuali mereka.

Sampai-sampai membuat Sakura ngelus-ngelus dada tiap ingat kapan biasanya para anggota ngumpul semua.

Apalagi senior ganteng sekaligus gebetannya ini pun sering kali berbeda pendapat dengannya, membuat Sakura terkadang ilfill, tapi sehari setelahnya jatuh hati lagi padanya ini bersikap seenak udelnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura meniup poninya yang jatuh ke pipi. "bang udah deh bang ya, jujur aja, abang ni iri kan sama aku?"

"apanya yang bikin aku iri sama kamu? berkaca deh sana, liat di kaca kamu pantas atau nggak aku iriin."

"Trus kalau gak iri namanya apa? tiap hari pas ketemu, abang ni asik gangguin aku aja! ngatain jidat lebar lah, dada rata lah, muka jambanlah, sama rambut norak setiap hari... abang pikir aku gak risih apa? kenapa gak abang gangguin yang lain aja? why me?! lelah hayati di ejek terus bang, bawaannya pengen ku kuburin aja ini kepala kayak burung onta!"

"yaudah pergi sana, aku nggak ngelarang kamu buat nguburin kepalamu kok, kuburin sana, kesal juga aku lama-lama liat wajahmu!"

"Untung abang senior ane... kalau nggak... " Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menjulurkan jari jempolnya kemudian menggeseknya di leher. Isyarat kalau nggak udah kuhabisin engkau wahai hamba sahaya, diberikannya pada senior somplak satunya ini. Sasuke memasang wajah meremehkan, senyum mengejeknya kentara sekali terlihat di wajah mulusnya.

"Kamu kira aku takut sama kamu? mimpi! " katanya seraya mengantukkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi jenongnya Sakura. Sakura terkejut, dia menangkup dahinya dengan kedua tangan, menutupnya agar Sasuke tidak mengetuk keningnya lagi. Sakura kesal "KAU!.. be-" Baru saja ingin memarahi Sasuke yang telah seenaknya saja menyakiti dahi tercintanya, tapi dia suka, Dasar masokis.

Neji, sang Ketua Umum KN pun tiba, dimatikannya motor Matik merek hondanya itu setelah menurunkan cagaknya. Segera Neji berjalan ke ruangan yang berada di pinggir jalan seperti ruko itu dan menghentikan kegiatan Cekcoknya Sakura dan Sasuke.

"lagi bahas apa sih? kok seru amat?" Celetuknya sambil cengar cengir tidak paham situasi.

Sakura membelalak kan matanya, lalu melirik pada Sasuke yang juga melirik heran..(author: kalian kenapa? )

"ee... kami bertengkar kali, bukan lagi ngebahas sesuatu, anggota yang lain mana? Si Sasori gak barengan sama abang? " Mood Sakura emang udah turun, tapi kalau membahas anggota seangkatan yang satu ini memang bikin semangat. Sakura bukannya apa. Tapi gebetanya bukan cuma Sasuke tapi Sasori juga gebetannya, terlalu banyak orang ganteng, apalah daya Sakura yang jadi susah milih. Tapi berhubung kedua gebetannya belum ada yang nembak dia, Sakura mah lempeng lempeng aja suka sama keduanya siapa tau salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau sama Sakura. Ngenes emang kalau hidup sebagai jomblo selama 20 tahun. Tak pernah merasakan indah dan sakitnya cinta.. aihh.. jadi baper.

"nyusul sama itachi katanya"

"Yahhh... kirain sama abang, biasanya kan Sasori perginya sama abang? "

"ya iya.. tapi tadi dia bilang lagi ada perlu sama itachi. jadi ya gitu deh"

"Ooh.. gitu" Guman sakura dengan bahu yang menurun dan wajah yang lesu. Sasuke yang merasa risih tiap kali Sakura membahas sesuatu tentang Sasori pun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan Neji. Dia menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura berbalik menghadapnya. Aura cemburu menguar dari badanya Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan kepala, bertanya APA? melalui bahasa isyarat.

"ngapain nyari-nyari Sasori? Aku aja nggak cukup apa buat kamu? " Tanya Sasuke kalem. Sakura yang lesu pun terkejut. Pupil matanya melebar.

"Eh? Eeeehh??" serunya tidak menyangkanya. Namun setelah Sakura pikir-pikir kembali. Apa dia salah dengar?

"please deh bang, jangan baperin anak orang, dosa loh! hahhaha "ucapnya tidak percaya seraya tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan hidungnya.

"siapa yang baperin? kamu tuh punyaku, jangan coba-coba jadi punya orang lain! " Pekik Sasuke Sewot.

"eehh... ... ... emangnya kita punya hubungan apa?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya.. lah emang bener kan? please deh jangan baperin anak orang Sasu.

"kalian ini... nyesel aku datang cepat.."Neji geleng-gelng kepala.

"cepat apaan... udah jam 11 gini, baru ada manusia tiga orang ...eh salah. yang ini satu makhluk astral" Sewot Sakura, mendelik pada Neji yang bikin Neji kicep sambil cengar cengir gaje sambil bilang maaf dengan watados.

" hubungan kita... bentar... rumah kamu dimana kemarin kamu bilang?"

"Di jalan shinobi block empat? kenapa?" jawab Sakura bingung.

"mulai hari ini kita tunangan, kalau kamu siap, besok kubawa orang tuaku kerumahmu" eh eh.. tunggu dulu. Sakura masih congek, tidak percaya. Eh seriusan ini?!! Dia ngorek kuping dulu.

"Eeeeeehhhh???!!! APAA??! ngapain?" Sungguh tidak terduga senior somplaknya satu ini. Beneran ini? batin Sakura histeris, dia lagi gak mimpi kan?!.

"Mau kulamar, setuju gak setuju, orang tuamu dan kamu harus setuju, titik."

"Eeehhh???? Ta-tapi!!!"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi" putus Sasuke sambil menyerigai senang. Sakura shock tapi senang banget.

Neji pasang muka 'ngapain aku disini' sambil pudung dipojokan dijadikan obat nyamuk.

-Fin-

Hayi hoyi~~

ini ff pertama gue loohhh... .sooooo.. dont blame me okay. Krisar boleh but no flaming.. please please. Hehehe

Maafkan diriku yang gaje inih ..

Sekian.. Terimagaji. :v


End file.
